The Lost Pokedex Entries
by shadowoftime
Summary: A collection of short stories about pokemon that overlap with each other. Enjoy


**I don't own pokemon.**

I have decided to write a series about pokemon, each individually, but not completely separate. They are not in the order in which they occur. These are the Lost Pokedex Entries.

* * *

#001 Bulbasaur

Heavy rain poured down on the empty forest, the loud roar overpowering any sound that attempt to be heard. The pokemon of the forest had all run for cover when the storm suddenly began, save for one grass-type pokemon, who was now huddled at the base of a tree, wishing the cold wind would cease.

Just when Bulbasaur was about to lose hope, he was overtaken by a strange but welcome warmth, and the rain began to dissipate nearby. As hole opened in the clouds above him, a powerful ray of sunlight made its way to the ground. Noticing that the rain had only stopped in a small area surrounding him, Bulbasaur confusedly surveyed the area for an answer. His confusion turned to surprise when a joyful voice echoed above him in the middle of his search. "Castform!"

Looking up Bulbasaur saw an orange sun-shaped pokemon floating on a cloud only a few feet above him. Grateful for the help, Bulbasaur began to thank his new-found friend. Meanwhile, behind a nearby tree, a trainer in a dark-blue raincoat smiled malevolently.

"Quag!" A large roar echoed through the forest, and the ground began to shake, catching the attention of the two pokemon as they grew frightened of what may be nearby. "Quag-sire!" it echoed again, this time much louder. Another tremor caused Bulbasaur to lose his footing and fall to the ground. Looking up, he saw a shadowy figure lurking just at the edge of the sunlight.

Suddenly, a huge jet of water shot straight towards Bulbasaur. "Castform, protect!" came a voice from behind them. Bulbasaur turned to see a trainer standing behind them. The surprise had caused him to momentarily forget about the attack, and when he turned back, he saw Castform taking the attack head on, but not seeming to be bothered by it.

"Bulbasaur, you've got to use your solarbeam, now!" the trainer shouted desperately as Castform's protect wore off and it was sent flying back against the tree, afterwards returning to its place in the air above them. Bulbasaur, not having much choice other than to trust that the trainer knew what he was doing, immediately began to gather energy for a solarbeam attack. He was surprised at how quickly it went! The sun-shaped pokemon floated down in front of Bulbasaur and smiled happily. Now he understood! It was the sunlight created by this pokemon that granted him so much energy! Within seconds he was fully charged, letting loose an immensely powerful solarbeam in the direction of the attacker.

It hit the shadowy figure directly, sending him flying back into the shadows of the rain with a loud thud. After a moment of silence, it didn't return. They were safe.

"That was a close one." The relieved trainer said with a sigh as Castform returned to float by his side. "Are you out here all alone?" he questioned, getting a nod in return. "Then why don't you come with us? I'm sure Castform here would love to have another friend to travel with." Hearing its trainer, Castform squealed happily. Bulbasaur made up his mind in an instant. He was going with his new friends.

* * *

"Here you go. Your pokemon are doing just fine. We hope to see you again." A smiling pink-haired woman handed the trainer the four pokeballs that she had just removed from the machine behind the counter. "Thanks." said the trainer as he took the pokeballs containing his old partners, and his new one, Bulbasaur. A chansey rushed in and hurriedly showed a clipboard to the nurse, both of them running into the back room. The trainer turned to leave. It was time to find another gym.

After walking a ways down the busy streets of the lively city, he noticed a large group of people gathering around the entrance of a large colorful building. A huge decorative dewgong was perched above the entrance. His curiosity piqued, he pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on.

Three girls in swimsuits stood at the door facing the crowd. "Sorry everybody, we're all sold out of tickets. We can only fit so many people in the stadium, ya know? But I'll tell you what. We'll be doing another show two days from now, so those of you who didn't get a ticket for tonight make sure you stop by then, K?" A few disappointed sighs were heard in the crowd, and it quickly dispersed, leaving only the trainer and the three girls.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear, we're out of tickets. You'll have to come back some other time if you wanna see the show." "Nah," he replied, "I only came here to see what all the fuss was about. Would any of you happen to know where this town's pokemon gym is? I heard the leader uses water types, so it should be an easy badge."

"Sorry kid, but it won't be as easy as you think." One of them said, stepping forward. The other two stepped forward as well, "This is the Cerulean city gym, home of the three beautiful sisters!" "And you'll be facing us to try and earn a cascade badge." _This may be even easier then I thought.

* * *

_

"This will be an official match against the Cerulean gym leaders. It will be a double battle, the challenger versus my two sisters. Each side will be allowed to use four pokemon. Only the challenger may substitute pokemon. The winner will be decided when one side's pokemon are all unable to battle…Begin!" One of the sisters finished her speech at the side of a large indoor pool.

"Let's go, starmie!" "You're up, Lumi!" A starmie appeared in the water. _Good, I know all about their starmie. I studied this gym's pokemon before coming here, there's no way I can lose! Wait, what's that?! _A blue and black fish had appeared next to the starmie. "It's called a Lumineon. Isn't it gorgeous? My sister just sent it to me from Sinnoh. Judging from her calls, there's all sorts of exotic pokemon there!"

"Whatever. Okay, come on out, Castform! You too, Quagsire!" Bulbasaur sat at his trainer's feet, having been instructed to watch the match so he would know what to expect when it was his turn. As his partners were sent into the arena, he couldn't help but feel that he had seen them both already, though he didn't recognize either of them. He shook the thought away, and directed his concentration back on the match.

"Castform, start with rain dance! Quagsire, use whirlpool!" Within moments a huge tempest was brewing, the waters churning violently in the storm.

"I guess this kid doesn't realize it…" said one of the sisters, "…but that rain will help our pokemon just as much as it will yours. It doesn't change anything."

"That's not quite true." He replied. "Castform has complete control of the weather here, including where it rains, and where it doesn't. Show'em, Castform." Bulbasaur's attention had drifted from the match, as he attempted to figure out what was going on. He felt out of place, insignificant, as if he didn't belong in this battle. He never thought about stuff like this when playing with his friends back in the forest. They would just tackle each other, and growl, for fun. That was before they left; before they found trainers of their own. It had been a long while since then, and though sure he had improved since then, Bulbasaur wasn't sure if he could fight with trainers like this. This was a whole new battle.

As his memories receded and the battle at hand came back into focus, a different battle stood before him. His friend, the sun-shaped pokemon, was now floating mischievously above the opponent's starmie, and though the violent storm still raged, it was now permeated by multiple beams of sunlight that shone down on the opponents' pokemon into calm and sparkling water.

The ground suddenly shook, catching Bulbasaur off guard, and a large shadowy figure, obscured by the rain, lumbered into view just at the edge of a patch of sunlight. Terrified, Bulbasaur looked up at his trainer, hoping he had a plan. His trainer didn't even seem to notice his questioning gaze, and just continued with the battle. "Ha! You thought escaping the sunlight would help? It is true that the rain makes your water attacks stronger, too, but Quagsire's ability allows him to absorb water attacks, which means the stronger your attacks are, the more it recovers! Now Quagsire, use Water gun!" A huge jet of water shot out from the shadows of the rain, hitting Starmie and knocking it unconscious. At the same time, a shining gust of wind surrounded the shadow, and within seconds it collapsed to the ground. "Well, I guess it's your turn, Bulbasaur."

This…this was the same as yesterday. That trainer…deceived him. His trainer's words fell on deaf ears as his thoughts churned rapidly in his head. Bulbasaur couldn't make sense of anything at the moment. The fear, the realization, and the earlier happiness all hurt so badly; before he realized it he had bolted from the gym, trying to escape from the chaos inside him.

"Well that's a bummer." was all the trainer said as he watched Bulbasaur slip through the open door. "Ah well, I guess I'll have to use my secret weapon after all."

* * *

Deep in the forest, Bulbasaur slept peacefully at the base of a tree, while the last trace of orange light faded as the sun fell behind the horizon. After a bit of thought, Bulbasaur was…anxious. A strong desire to battle now dwelled within him, and he was sure that it wouldn't be long before another trainer passed through the area; a kind trainer, one that he could battle alongside; not just a trainer, a friend.

* * *

End of chapter

I hope you liked it so far! There are many more entries to come, and not all will be similar to Bulbasaur's tale here. Also, don't worry about reading them in order, feel free to skip around. It makes it more interesting.


End file.
